1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic thermal head covering of the type providing thermal protection and ear protection for the wearer as well as being floatable, lightweight, snugly fitting, and making the wearer highly visible in aquatic activities and water sports such as boardsailing, surfing, and boating.
2. Description of Prior Art
Aquatic sports such as boardsailing, surfing, canoeing, sailing, and boating involve activities where the participant may be separated from his or her craft, leaving the body exposed to the water for an extended period. The person separated from the craft is in danger of losing body heat through the extremities and becoming hypothermic. A highly visible thermal waterproof head covering worn by the participant will delay the onset of hypothermia and aid rescuers in locating the wearer in the water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,672; 4,281,417; 3,979,777; 3,953,892; 3,503,076; and 3,274,612 have been issued for various designs for bathing caps/helmets, but these aforementioned patents are non-related to this present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,672, Schrack (1986), is a floatable protective sports headgear providing ear and eye protection; however, it has no thermal properties and does not enhance visibility of the wearer when mostly submerged in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,417, Valentine (1981), is an inflatable waterproof bathing cap, but it does not provide thermal properties. This cap can be punctured by a sharp object and become useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,777, Gregg (1976), is a swim helmet that provides ear protection with an added chamber. Its chin strap is detachable and therefore could become separated from the helmet and render the helmet useless.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,892, Kennedy et al (1976), is a safety swim cap but does not have thermal properties, ear protection, nor high visibility. This swim cap is inflatable and could be punctured. The chin strap has a buckle arrangement and could injure the wearer should a mishap occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,076, Marks (1970), is a swimming cap with rigid dome. This cap, being rigid, offers the wearer protection to his or her hair style, not protection to the ears, nor does it offer thermal properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,612, Merriam (1966), is a helmet for water sports with air chambers for circulation of water. It offers no thermal properties and is made from fiberglass. The fiberglass makes this helmet cumbersome on the wearer's head.